Teen Wolf Scenario Game
by talia571
Summary: Go to wattpad . com/ user/talia571 (without spaces) for the full is is a Teen Wolf Scenario Game. You choose how the story goes. This is your adventure. Your decisions decide the course of the story. Which irresistible Teen Wolf guy will you choose? Will you doom yourself or others? YOU decide. **DO NOT CLICK NEXT PAGE. CLICK THE LINK TO THE NEXT PART WHICH IS IN THE STORY**
1. The Meeting-1

****A/N: This is a scenario game. You choose your own adventure. Your decisions change how the story goes. I am aware that Derek and Peter are older than the other boys. There are a lot of Hale fans though and it would probably upset some people if Derek at least was not an option. Your age isn't specified in this. You do attend school though, but you can still choose Derek as a boyfriend for the Derek fans' sake. Isaac, Aiden, Peter and Liam aren't available right away as they aren't in the show until later on. Don't worry, I haven't forgotten about them. I will try my best to get their personalities right. Enjoy! Thank you. -Talia571****

 **Intro:** You are the new girl at Beacon Hills High School. You are shy to begin with, as you're new. You don't know anybody yet, but you hope to make some new friends.

You open the doors to your new school. It's not the first day of school for everyone else, so they are all settled in their group of friends. This makes you slightly more nervous. They have their groups, why would they want to add you? You shudder. As you pass two attractive boys, it appears that they are staring at you. Do you look weird or something? No, you couldn't. You spent hours getting ready this morning. You head to the office and pick up your locker number and schedule. You put your stuff in your locker then head to your first class, English. In that class, you find the boys that had stared at you earlier. The teacher points to your desk, which is beside one of the boys. Behind you, sits the other guy that had stared at you. He sits beside a pretty black-haired girl.

"I'm Stiles." The boy beside you says, grinning and holding out his hand. You carefully take his hand and shake it. You introduce yourself. He releases your hand and introduces his friends behind him. "This is Scott," Stiles points at the other boy, "Allison." Scott and Allison smile at you. You smile back.

"Hi." Scott says.

"There's a party at Lydia's house tonight. You-Do you want to come?" Stiles offers. You think for a moment. A party sounds like a good idea but you're not sure if you should go or not yet.

"I'll think about it. I have to see if I have time. I'll let you know tonight." You tell him. Stiles nods.

"Okay, you can text me. My number is 707-555-0139." He grins. You enter his number in your phone and text him so he has your number. Stiles grins again and you both turn your attention back to the teacher.

Your second class was boring, nothing interesting happened. Now, you have Chemistry. Scott and Stiles there, too. Behind them, sits another attractive boy. He seems mysterious. You sit beside him. Stiles waves at you, Scott smiles. You wave and smile. The mysterious guy beside you doesn't speak.

"Stiles and Scott, you're partners. Jackson, you and- Sorry, what's your name again?" Your teacher looks at you. You tell him your name. "Okay, you two are partners." You nod. You and the boy who the teacher called Jackson, work on the lab.

"So, your name is Jackson?" The silence is awkward so you try to talk to him.

"Yeah, I'm Jackson." He nods. You notice that Jackson is texting someone named Lydia. You remember Stiles mentioning Lydia hosting the party you were invited to.

"Are you going to the party tonight?" You ask him. He seems slightly surprised by the question.

"Yeah. Are you?" He asks you.

"I was invited but I don't know if I'm going yet." You explain. He nods. You finish the lab just as the bell rings.

"If you go to the party, see you there." Jackson says, packing his bags. You smile and leave the room.

At the end of the day, you sit outside. You have no ride, your parents canceled on you because they are too busy at work. An attractive, young man in a leather jacket approaches you.

"No ride?" He asks. You shake your head.

"Nope." You pop your lips when pronouncing the 'p'.

"Here, I'll give you a ride." He offers, a small smile on his face. You wouldn't normally accept rides from strangers, but he was very attractive and you didn't want to sit at school all evening.

"Thanks." You say. You introduce yourself.

"I'm Derek, Derek Hale." He says, expressionless. Like Jackson, Derek appeared mysterious. You talk as you approach his car. You could go home, which is farther than the party. This would give you time to talk to Derek and get to know him better. Or, you could go to the party, where Jackson, Stiles, Scott and Allison are. What do you choose?

 **The Choice:**

If you choose to go home which is a longer car ride, giving you more time to talk to _Derek_ , go here:

If you choose to go to the party with _Scott, Stiles, Allison_ and _Jackson_ , go here:


	2. The Meeting-1-1 Long Car Ride With Derek

****Only read this if you chose to go with Derek. If you didn't choose this, go back to the first page. -Talia571****

* * *

"Home." You tell Derek. You tell Derek where you live and he nods. Stiles should know that you aren't coming, so you text him and let him know that you aren't going to the party.

 **You: Hey Stiles, can't make it to the party. Sorry.**

 **Stiles: Maybe next time :(**

"Who are you texting?" Derek asks you.

"Stiles. He's in a few classes of mine. He invited me to a party but I'm not really up for partying tonight." You explain to Derek.

"Stiles _Stilinski_?" Derek asks with disbelief. "Skinny kid with brown hair? Hangs out with Scott McCall?" He knows Stiles? This surprises you.

"Yeah. How do you know him?" You ask. How can this guy possibly know Stiles and Scott?

"I met Stiles through Scott. Scott and I ran into each other one day and talked a little. I suppose you could call us acquaintances." Derek shrugs.

"Huh." That's all you can think to say. "Stiles is quite an interesting person, huh?" You add, trying to break the awkward silence forming. For the first time since you met Derek, he laughs.

"Yes, he is." Derek agrees. "So who's party were you invited to? Stiles'?"

"Lydia, I think? I don't know her but Stiles asked me to go with him, Scott and Allison." You explain.

"Ah." He nods. "Why didn't you go to the party, again?"

"I don't know, really. I guess it's because I don't really know anybody." You shrug. Also because you want to hang out with Derek, but you don't tell him that. "It was probably a bad decision though. I won't have anything to do at home." You laugh quietly. Derek picks up on your hint.

"I don't have anything to do either. We could do something if you want." Derek offers.

"Like what?" You ask, fighting a smile.

"We could crash the party or go see a movie." Derek shrugs, a small grin on his face. You don't want to crash the party and make everyone you'll be going to school with mad at you but you doubt that Derek literally means crashing the party. He probably means go to the party. If you go to the party, you would probably make Stiles happy. Or you can go see a movie and have some alone time with Derek. Your choice.

 **The Choice:**

 **If you choose to go to the party with Derek, go here:**

(The Meeting-1-1-1 Party With Derek)

 **If you choose to go the movies with Derek, go here:**


	3. The Meeting-1-2 Party With Stiles

****A/N: Only read this if you chose to go the party. If you didn't choose this, go back to the start. -Talia571****

* * *

You decide that a party would be a great way to make friends. You text Stiles.

 **You: Hey Stiles, I'm coming to the party.**

 **Stiles: Sweet! Do you need a ride? I'm still at school.**

Derek has offered you a ride, and I mean he is pretty hot. It would be a nice excuse to hang out with this hottie. Or you could get a ride with Stiles. It makes sense if you go in Stiles' vehicle. He's going to the party anyways. Who do you ride with? Mysterious hottie? Or a cute and funny kid going to the same place as you anyways?

 **The Choice:**

 **If you get a ride to the party from Derek, go here:**

(The Meeting-1-2-1 Party With Stiles-Ride From Derek)

 **If you get a ride to the party from Stiles, go here:**

(The Meeting-1-2-2 Party With Stiles-Ride From Stiles)


	4. UPDATE

**I love writing this story game, I really do. BUT I do not like how you upload stories on fanfiction. I'm so sorry but this game is complicated enough to upload so I am sorry to announce that I will not upload this anymore on . :( To read/play, go to /user/talia571. Thank you.**


	5. UPDATE 2

Hey guys, I realize the link didn't work so go here to play the game: wattpad user / talia571 to play. Of course that is the link but don't add the spaces. I hope you all check out the game on wattpad and enjoy yourself. Have fun and make good decisions! :) -Talia571


	6. UPDATE 3

Hello people of fanfiction. I wanted to let you know that Teen Wolf Scenario Game is complete. It has 65 chapters and there are also two sequels. Isaac is available in the sequels. You can find it on wattpad user/ talia571 . Without the spaces of course :) Thanks for reading/playing!


	7. WRITING SCHEDULE

Hello everyone. I'm going to try and be more active on fanfiction now. I mainly use wattpad but I'll try to be on here a lot too. This is a writing schedule that I operate on:

Monday [Moonday] - A More Permanent Solution [Teen Wolf/Twilight, book 2]

Tuesday [Teen Wolf Tuesdays] - Teen Wolf Scenario Game 2A & 2B (Not available on fanfiction)

Wednesday [Walking Dead Wednesdays] - Apocalypse: Atlanta [TWD]

Thursday [Original Story Thursday] - Don't Forget The Dead [Zombies, not available on this site], The Man In My Photos [Stalker/Horror, not available on this site], Forbidden Forever [Supernatural Romance, not available on this site]

Friday [Forbidden Forever Fridays] - Eyes Like Fireflies [Teen Wolf]

Saturday [South Park Saturdays] - Any of my South Park fanfics (Cartman's Super Kewl Awesome Party/South Park Clue/South Park: Locked Away/A few others I have in the planning stage)

Sunday - Free Day

This does not mean there are going to be guaranteed updates on those days. It just means I will write that specific story on that day. If I miss a day due to being busy, I will continue with the schedule as normal. That missed day will get skipped over and the schedule will continue.


End file.
